


Memory Lane

by fondlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, a tiny amount of angst though, fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlelarry/pseuds/fondlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the development of Louis and Niall's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on another prompt I got on tumblr (write a long nouis slash), so that's basically it.  
> Fair warning, I'm not really a nouis shipper, but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? 
> 
> Sorry if there's any problems with the tenses, I've spent like an hour fixing this one, because I tend to mess it up a bit. 
> 
> (you can also find me aaat fondlelarry.tumblr.com)

When Louis first meets Niall, he is obsessed with him.  
  
Louis is two and a half, and Niall is 4 months old.  
It is February, and snow and cold, and Louis is dressed so thickly he could barely run.  
Barely.  
He is jumping around with a few of the other kids, playing with the snow and the swings and the slide,  while his mum is sitting on a park bench watching.  
  
After 40 minutes or so, another women comes to the park, holding a boy in one hand and rolling a stroller in the other.  
The boy ran off to the playground while the woman sits down next to Louis’ mum.  
Louis is extremely curious and social, and so he runs over to the bench to see who's sitting there with his mum.  
  
After introducing himself and his mum, he asks who is in the stroller, and the woman lifts Louis up so he can glance inside.  
He becomes mesmerized right away, staring at Niall for a long moment before he speaks up.  
“Who that?” He’d asks, and the woman tells him that it is “Niall, my son, he’s only four months old.”, to which Louis nodded thoughtfully.  
He refuses to go back to the playground, and instead stands on the bench, with Karen, the woman‘s, help, gazing at the sleeping boy and asking one-worded questions, until Louis’ mum tells him they _have_ to go.  
  
  
  
The following week Louis asks about Niall several times a day. His mum never really knows what to say when Louis says the boys name, always answering like “I don’t know where he is now, sweetie.” and “Maybe we’ll meet him again in the park one day.” And that will satisfy Louis for a few more minutes.  
  
  
  


 

When Louis suddenly run away screaming in the store a few weeks later, his mum almost has a heart attack.  
  
She had run after him, only to find him around the corner, in Karens arms, peeking down at Niall.  
  
  
They had meet up later that week, and Louis has been next to Niall all the time, mostly staring, or telling his mum “Naial.”, as if she didn’t know who the baby was.  
  
When they leave he kisses Niall’s tiny, chubby cheek, and waves at him with a big smile.  
  
They keep having these playdates on a weekly basis after that.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis starts school and he realizes Niall wont be with him, he sobs loudly into his mothers chest, and it takes almost an hour to get him to stop.  
Though, with the promises of continuing the playdates, and that they can even see Niall after his first day, he finally calms down.  
  


His mum keeps her promise, and Louis tells Niall everything in short sentences, though Niall pays him no attention.  
  


 

Even though Louis loves school and getting new friends to play with, he never quit talking about Niall either.  
His mum finds it odd, thinking that maybe Louis was just fascinated with babies and that Niall would be less interesting the older he got, or that he would get over him when he met kids his own age, kids who would actually respond to his presence and questions.  
  
He never does though.  
He's always ecstatic about the playdates, even more so when Niall finally shows interest in him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis is almost four, his mum announces that her boyfriend, Mark, will be moving in.  
Louis is okay with that, he likes Mark cause he plays with him and sometimes give him candy on days that aren’t Saturday, and really, what more could he ask for?  
  
Added to that, he gets to spend a weekend with Niall, staying overnight for the first time, so that his mum and Mark can move in without rushing it.  
At the end of the weekend, Niall has added ‘Louis’ and ‘move’ to his scarce vocabulary, and Louis makes sure to tell his mum and Mark this, and everything they did that weekend, several times over.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis is 6, his mum and Mark gets a baby girl.  
Her name is Lottie and she is tiny and pink, but also really cute, and Louis kinda loves her.  
He does everything he can to help out with her, and even gets to sing her to sleep every night.  
Still, he is never as infatuated with her as he was with Niall when he was a baby.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis is seven, Niall is 5, and they're still the best of friends.  
Louis has a lot of friends in his class as well, but he never playes with them and Niall at the same time.  
  
Louis wouldn’t have minded if they did, not at all.  
However, his school friends aren’t always nice.  
They tell Louis that he shouldn’t have friends _that much younger_ , because it's stupid and lame, and Louis is better than that; better than him.  
Louis doesn’t think he is.  
Niall likes to play all the same games he likes, and he's never clingy or stupid, like his other friends makes him out to be.  
  
The few times he  _did_ try to bring Niall along, Niall would left out by the others, not that Niall really noticed, but Louis did and he didn’t like it.  
Instead, they make a LouisandNiall-day every Tuesday, and they stick to that, as well as some weekends.  
  
  
However, the summer Niall is five, Niall’s parents split up.  
Niall comes to live with Louis and Mark and mum and baby Lottie for a week, while his dad is moving out, and Louis' absolutely thrilled about it.  
  
The first night, they went out to play football, when some boys from Louis’ school came over and wanted to join. They didn’t like Niall, and they kept ‘accidentally’ pushing him around, till he fell on the asphalt and got a hole through both his pants and his skin.  
  
Louis takes Niall back home, and they have a nice bubble bath, and then some cocoa while they watch a movie, and after his mum had tucked them in, Louis sings Niall to sleep, and kisses his cheek, just like he always does with Lottie.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Despite having a younger best friend that no one likes, Louis soon becomes one of the most popular kids in his year.  
The boys always wants to hang with him, and the girls always writes him a bunch of valentine cards and other love letters, and it never really wears off.  
  
He even becomes slightly popular with the kids the year above, and get to play football with them occasionally, while the rest of the boys his year watch with envy.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The year Louis turns 11, his friends are starting to talk a lot more about girls, and girlfriends and boobs.  
Louis doesn’t really know why the other boys are so interested in it, why it's suddenly the topic of every conversation, but he pretends to be just as interested as the others.  
He isn’t though.  
It’s not like he thinks they have cooties or anything, but they're just _girls_ , and that was all there is to it.  
  
However, with him being popular and the girls wanting him, he is one of the first to be expected to have a girlfriend.  
  


It is Maella’s 11th birthday.  
The kids are all left alone upstairs, and they are sitting in a ring playing that stupid ‘7 minutes in heaven’ game and the bottle spins and points to Louis.  
When Louis spins it, it lands on Lucy, and the two are stuffed into a dark closet.  
  
Lucy is pretty and popular, and she's in her puberty already, so Louis is lucky with that.  
It’s just that Louis doesn’t want to kiss her. He dosen’t want to kiss anyone, really.  
But Lucy finds his face in the dark, her hands cradles his jaw, searching out his cheeks, nose and then lips.  
He feels the breath first, and then her lips presses to the side of his mouth.  
It’s not like he wants to kiss her, but he wants his first kiss to at least be a proper one, so he moves his lips so that they coveres hers.  
  
It's wet and weird, but Louis just stands there kissing her until she pulls back, and then they stand there in the dark till they're let out again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A few months later, they have sex-ed in class, and it is awkward.  
Louis knew some things, but he also has a lot of questions that he doesn’t dare to ask.  
Though he and Lucy have ‘officially’ been a couple ever since Maella’s birthday, they have only kissed three times, and Louis hadn’t particularly liked any of them.  
  
Lucy seems like she wants to kiss more, but Louis somehow always manages to escape it, and he hopes he can keep that up for a while longer.  
  
Rumors startes spreading though, that Louis and Lucy have had sex, and it leads to an really awkward parent-teacher conversation.  
They break up a few days after that.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis has his first real stiffy, Niall's sleeping next to him.  
  
Louis is extremely embarrassed, because sex-ed had thought him what it is, but not really how to get rid of it, or anything like that.  
He also doesn’t want to do anything with Niall sleeping next to him.  
Thankfully though, he manages to go back to sleep, and when he wakes up in the morning it's gone.  
  
When Niall leaves to go back home, Louis pulls out that book about growing up that his aunt had given him for his birthday, and he reads more about masturbating so that he knows exactly what to do next time.  
  


  
Next time comes a few weeks later, while Louis is doing homework.  
He had studied his penis for a little while, before touching it slightly.  
It is a weird sensation, giving him tingles down his spine, and when he curls his fingers around it and pulls, he can’t decide if he likes it or not.  
  
It's kinda like scratching an itch.  
It feels good in an overwhelming way, and he has to stop after every few strokes because it becomes too much.  
Eventually, he tucks himself back in, and hopes it'll go back to normal after a while. 

Scratching is good till you’ve suddenly broken the skin, and it just bleeds and hurts, and Louis certainly doesn’t want that to happen down there.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis is thirteen, and finally orgasms for the first time, he becomes quite obsessed with it.  
He does it everyday, normally in the bath or shower, and sometimes after he’s gone to bed.  
  
While he does it, he just thinks about the feeling of stroking over himself, and the feeling he’s gonna get in the end.  
Sometimes his classmates talks about ‘getting off’ to celebrities or girls at school, and Louis still finds it weird, cause boobs is just.. They’re not really interesting, to be honest.  
He has heard that boys develop differently with, like, puberty and all though, so he’ll just wait it out.  
  
They talk a lot about sex now, the boys at school, and they’re all wondering why he doesn’t just get a girlfriend, because sex and stuff are so much better than your own hand, and all the girls want Louis anyway.  
  
Louis doesn’t want a girl, though, he’s perfectly happy with his hand.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis comes to the thought off Niall, he cancels their next LouisandNiall day because he feels guilty.  
  
It’s Niall’s fault, really, cause they were playing earlier that Saturday, and then Niall, shameless as he is, asked Louis if he’s ever _‘pulled on his dick and gotten that white stuff out.’_  
Louis’ eyes grew large when he realized what he’d asked, and he had to take a breath before telling him that ‘ _every boy does it Ni, it’s normal.’._ Louis is glad they left it at that.  
  


But that night though, when Louis’ in his bed alone, the image of a blushing, curious, flustered Niall pops into his head out of nowhere, and he comes, and that’s not the way it’s supposed to be.  
  
He spends the following Sunday trying to get off to girls and boobs, but that doesn’t work, never does, so he tries to not think and just feel, because that _always_ works, except it doesn't.  
He gives in after over an hour, letting Niall’s face come back up from the back of his mind, and off course _that_   works. 

  
His mum is worried that he cancels the date, asks if everything’s alright, and Louis says it's just that he has a lot of schoolwork to do. Their mums reschedules it for the following Thursday instead, and Louis doesn’t have the heart to say no.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis is sixteen, he realizes that he’s gay, seeing as his love for boob and pussy still hadn’t shown up, but his love for cock had.  
He was a little embarrassed when he realized, and he didn’t tell anyone about it.  
  
Instead he spent this newfound discovery exploring things like gay porn, and pictures and a he even had a few attempts at cyber sex with boys.  
He tried looking at guys in real life as well, at school and at the mall and out walking, but they never interested him.  
Like, he couldn't just look at someone and think ‘I’d do him.’  
He could tell that a guy was hot or cute or sexy, but he still didn’t want them.  
  


A few months later he realized why.  
  
It was because that guys hair was brown, not blonde, or that dude’s nose was too big or too straight, and how come that boy doesn’t blush when he’s flustered?  
It was because they weren’t Niall.   
And that’s when Louis realized he was screwed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Louis is 17, and have used the better parts of a year to pretend he does not like his best friend and instead he found out that he _loved_ his best friend, he goes out and gets really, really drunk.  
That isn’t such a bad idea.  
What _is_ a bad idea, is that he shows up at Niall’s doorstep 2 am, drunk out of his mind.  
  
He calls Niall, so that he can be let in without waking up everyone else, but he's talking so loudly that Niall comes out instead and they go for a walk.  
  
Louis wraps his fingers around Niall’s, and Niall let him.  
He's used to Louis being handsy, especially when drunk, though he has been more distant lately.  
But now, Louis just curls his fingers around Niall’s tightly, and even leans his head on Niall’s shoulder as they walk.  
  
“You’re really drunk.” Niall states, and Louis answeres by kissing his cheek wetly. The corners of their mouths brush, and Niall laughs, but Louis doesn’t.  
Instead, he stops, yanks Niall into his arms, and kisses him messily and sloppily.  
  
Niall seems to kiss back for a few seconds before he softly push Louis away.  
“No. You’re drunk, we’ll talk tomorrow.” He says, and then walks Louis back home and tucks him in.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Louis wakes up with a pounding head and a disappointingly clear memory of the previous night.  
He turns around, and just like he remembers, Niall is sleeping next to him.  
Louis doesn’t want to talk about it, but he knows that Niall will remember, and that he will know that Louis remembers as well.  
Louis would never be able to behave like he didn’t.  
  
He staya in bed, and when Niall begina stirring, he pretends to still be asleep.  
“I know you’re awake.” Niall mumbles after a few seconds, and then pokes at Louis till he faces him.  
“You remember then.” he states, and Louis shruggs. “Talk to me.”  
“You know I get handsy when I drink.”  
“Never like that.”  
“People change.” Louis argues, and Niall sighs.  
“I know you like guys,” Niall says gently, “I’ve seen you check them out several times.” Louis feels extremely uncomfortable and _exposed_ and wants to turn away from Niall, but Niall puts a soft hand on Louis cheek. “Do you like me?” He asks, and Louis wanted to say ‘no, I don’t!’ but instead he asks-  
“Would you hate me if I did?” Niall smiles a small smile and shakes his head.  
“No. Off course not, you’re my best friend.” Louis lets out a small huff of air in relief.  
“Do _you_ like _me_?” He asks then, and Niall frowns.  
“Not like that no. But I think I could? Just, give me some time?” And Louis easily agrees to that.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It’s two weeks later when Niall, out of nowhere, said ‘okay.’ and then kissed Louis.  
Louis melted into the kiss immediately.  
“Okay?” He repeated once they broke apart and Niall nodded, kissing him again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The first time they have sex it's kinda awkward.  
They’ve done blowjobs and handjobs, but that’s different, because, they both have experience with those, and they don’t with this.  
  
They’re in Louis bed, and Louis had already bought the lube and the condoms weeks ago, had just waited for Niall to be ready.  
  
Niall want’s to top, because he’s not ready to have _anything_ in him yet, but Louis doesn’t mind.  
He has fingered himself before, so he knows he likes it, though he’s never had anyone else’s fingers, or cocks, up there.  
  
Niall is clumsy, and inexperienced, and his fingers keep slipping all the way out in the beginning.  
He can’t really find Louis’ prostate either, doesn’t know how to crook his fingers right, but he’s really trying, and right now, that is enough.  
  
After several minutes of preparing, he rolls a condom on and shoves himself inside, and they both moan loudly.  
Things go better after that, Niall is very careful, and he still keeps slipping out, but he feels big and makes Louis feel filled up, and that helps a lot.  
When he hits that spot, by accident really, Louis moans and squeezes around Niall, making him panic and then come.  
  
Niall then mutters apologies, and sucks Louis off after he has pulled out.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When they come out to their families it’s well received.  
Louis’ family embraces them both, telling them they always knew, and it was about time, and it feels like tons of weight have been lifted off Louis’ shoulders.  
  
It goes well with Nialls mum and brother as well, they’re not as excited as the Tomlinson’s, but Niall’s family doesn’t share the bond that Louis’ does, and so it wouldn’t really have mattered anyway.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Louis going away for uni is hard on both of them.  
They don’t have the time or money to see each other every weekend, and that tears on their relationship.  
  
They talk a lot though, skyping and calling and texting, and they make it through with just a few bumps in the road.  
It gives them a newfound drive, knowing they can spend that much time apart, and still love and trust each other just as much as before.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Niall asks Louis to move in together it’s one of the best days of Louis’ life.  
They’ve been together for over a two years now, and Niall is legal and starting the same uni as Louis after the summer.  
It was about time, really.  
Louis agrees quickly, pulling Niall into a tight hug and telling him he loves him.  
They agree to look for a place so that they can move in together when school ends and spend the entire summer getting things ready and enjoy being the two of them without all the stress that comes with school.  
  
 

When Louis goes home to visit his family and tell them the good news that evening, he’s met with a quiet house.  
At first he thinks no ones home, but then he walks into the kitchen and finds his mum crying.  
He hugs her tightly and asks her quietly what’s wrong, and it takes several more minutes of crying before she’ able to talk.  
“Mark and I are getting a divorce.” She says, and it feels like someone just kicked Louis in his guts.  
“I don’t know how I’m gonna handle this summer.” She hiccups. “We’re suddenly living off one salary, so I’ve got to work more. I can’t take them on vacation,  I can’t even look after the girls all the time, and I can’t ask Lottie to either.”  
“I’ll move back home for the summer, Lottie and I can share the responsibility.” Louis promises, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
His mum relaxes at that, thanking him and telling him how much she loves him, and it’s only after he’s sent her off to bed that he realizes that.. _Niall_.  
  
Telling Niall, over phone, that they’ll have to move the moving-in plans till after the summer is one of the hardest things Louis has ever done.  
He starts with telling him about the divorce, and Niall says he’s sorry, knows how that is, and ‘let me know if there’s anything I can do?’.  
Which makes it even worse when he mentions he kinda promised his mum to move back in.  
Niall goes quiet, sighs deeply, asks if that is really necessary and they discuss it for almost an hour, before ending the call on a bad note.  
  
Niall understands that Louis loves his family, and needs to be there for them, but he doesn’t _understand_. Niall doesn’t have those tight family bonds that Louis has, and so instead he feels like Louis is finding the easiest, quickest way to back out of their commitment to each other.  
  


 

It takes a few days, but Niall finally comes around.  
He tells Louis it’s okay, and they’ll move in when he’s ready, and Louis wants to say that he is ready to move in with Niall, he’s just not ready to leave his family, who needs him, behind.  
He doesn’t though, just smiles and says thank you.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When they do move in together, it’s really great.  
Louis family visit’s a lot, and Louis makes sure it’s okay with Niall every time they come over, cause he doesn’t want to step on his toes.  
  
Niall doesn’t care though, he’s just happy they’re living together, and in a rather nice student flat that is, though they both look forward to move into something bigger in a couple of years when they have real jobs and can afford it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
When Louis proposes three years later, Niall actually hesitates.  
First Louis thinks it’s just from the shock of it, but then Niall bites his lip and frowns slightly, and so apparently it’s more than that.  
  


Louis doesn’t know what to do, as he’s standing on one knee, presenting the ring.  
He had excepted a big smile and tight hug, not to mention, a ‘yes!’.  
Instead he’s met with silence and frown and something that looks like a mix between sadness and pity.  
“You know I love you, right?” Niall asks, and Louis’ bottom lip quivers as he slowly stands up and pulls the arm holding the box closer to himself.  
He tries hard not to cry as he nods, without even looking at Niall.  
  
Niall steps closer, puts one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.  
“I love you, Louis, more than anything.” He says, and Louis looks up. “I just.. I don’t believe in marriage. What we have is good, why mess it up?”  
“We wont. I want to marry you.” Louis says, and his voice almost gives in at the end.  
“Look at our parents, and how their marriages worked out.” He insists, but Louis shakes his head.  
“A lot of marriages works out. Like, all of our grandparents-” Louis doesn’t even get to finish the sentence.  
“When our grandparents got married, that was the only honorable way to do it. And divorce weren’t an option. They were stuck with each other forever.” Louis frowns, feeling the sting of tears, and tries desperately to hold them back.  
“I want to be stuck with you forever, don’t you want to be with me?”  
“That’s not what I meant..” Niall says, but Louis just slams the ring box shut, and takes a few slow steps back.  
“I’m gonna go spend the weekend at my mums. Let’s talk on Sunday, okay?” He doesn’t wait for an answer though, just grabs his keys and wallet and leaves.  
  
  


Talking about it with his mum just makes it worse, more real.  
She hugs him sadly, and he lets her hold him together, cause he sure as hell can’t do it himself.  
  
It’s not like they hadn’t mentioned it before, marriage, kids, and yeah, Niall was always saying stuff like ‘it’s not for us’, and ‘I don’t want a crying, stinking, demanding baby to take away your attention from me’, butLouis never thought he actually really meant it. Maybe it was some truth in it yes, but people grow up  and change their opinions, and like, who doesn’t want a family??  
Louis’ wanted that, to be a husband and a father, as long as he can remember, and Niall knows that.  
He should know that.  
But then again, Louis should know that Niall doesn’t.  
  


Louis’ real breakdown happens when he realizes that he might not be able to give up that, being a husband and a father, for Niall.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It takes a rather rough patch and months of talking, really, truly, deeply talking, but they finally get there.  
  
They get married on a Tuesday, just a small wedding with their closest friends and family.  
They don’t use a lot of money on it, just the necessaries, with a one story wedding cake and a friend as their photographer, and dance their first dance while another friend sings,  
Basically, it’s simple, but it’s what Niall wanted, and Louis doesn’t mind.  
He’s just happy to be married to the love of his life.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Niall and Louis goes to visit some friends who just had a baby boy.  
They boy is only three weeks old, tiny and cute, and Louis holds him most of the time, but Niall seems a little interested too.  
Louis doesn’t want to get his hopes up though, they’ve had this conversation a lot and Louis has settled with it not being in the cards for them, at least not now.  
  
So when Niall leans over and whispers in Louis’ ear ‘I want us to have one.’, Louis almost drops the boy.  
Niall laughs, and for a second Louis thinks that maybe he’s just playing a really cruel joke on him, but then Niall has this fond smile on his face, and lightly strokes the baby’s cheek.  
  
Louis get’s so excited he drags Niall home and fucks him so hard, so passionately, that Niall chokes out a ‘Babe, we can’t make it on our own.’, just in case.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
They have a baby girl 20 months later and they name her Kaithlynn.  
  
They had both of their sperm injected in the surrogate, and decided that if it was Niall’s it would be Kaithlynn after Louis’ great grandma, and if it was Louis’ it would be Bridgette after Niall’s grandaunt.  
  
Kaithlynn is perfect and healthy, and the most beautiful thing either of them have ever seen, with blue eyes and pale skin and freckles scattered over her teeny tiny nose.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Louis get’s invited to his second cousin, Samantha‘s, wedding, he get’s confused when there’s no ‘plus one’ or invitation for Niall at all.  
  
He calls his mother, and asks her if she has any plus one on her invitation, and it turns out both she and Lottie does.  
His mum says she’ll call and ask if they lost Niall’s invitation and then call him back.  
  
When she calls bac,k she tells her that no, Niall has not been invited, and that Samantha claimed it was due to how much room they had, and that was it.  
They all know it’s a lie though, as Samantha was never supportive of Louis’ relationship.  
His mum tells him to just screw it, have a nice night with his family instead, and Louis considers it for a moment. 

“No.” He says eventually, “I’ll show up, and I’ll wear my wedding suit, and I’ll polish my wedding ring to make it stand out, and tell everyone about my husband and child back home. She’s not winning this one.”  
His mum laughs, and adds that she’ll make sure to brag about her son-in-law and granddaughter as well.  
  


 

  
Louis sticks to his plan.  
Well he doesn’t actually polish his wedding ring, but he does wear the suit he wore to his wedding.  
It’s not very special, and from afar it just seems to be plain black, but it has a weak dark flower pattern printed on it, and when he has wore the jacket before, people has always commented on that.  
  
He drives up Friday night, to spend the night at his aunts house, and then vows to drive back home Saturday after the wedding is over. Not only because he’ll miss his family, or because he dislikes the bride, but it’s his and Niall’s five year wedding anniversary that Sunday, and he’s not gonna spend half of it driving home. 

  
  
He does get quite a few comments on the jacket of his suit, and every time he answers with “Thank you, it’s the one I used for my wedding actually!” which is usually followed with a “Oh, where’s your wife?”, to which he proudly exclaims “My husband is back home with our baby girl.”  
  
He knows it annoys Sam,  and maybe he should be nicer to her, it is her wedding day after all, but no.  
At least he’s not telling everyone Niall weren’t invited because Samantha is a narrow minded bitch.  
  
  
During coffee and cakes, Louis get’s some extra courage, though he’s not even drinking, and clinks his glass to give a toast.   
He can feel Samantha’s eyes zeroing in on him as soon as he rises to his feet.  
“Just wanna give a little toast to the couple.” He says. “You know, spending every day with someone could be tough, you’re gonna have your fights and your bad days, but it’s gonna be worth it. Being married is the best thing that’s happened to me, and I think _everyone_ deserves their ‘happy ever after’. So congratulations, may you have a long marriage, and be as happy as I am. Cheers!” There's laughter, echoes of cheers and clinking of glass, not to mention the lasting glare from the bride, and Louis sits down with a smug expression.  
  
  


When Louis comes home, Niall is sitting on the couch watching TV, while Kaithlynn is fast asleep in her crib.  
Louis sits down, and tells Niall all about the wedding, the ugly dress Samantha wore, and lastly his speech.  
He is barely done when Kaithlynn begins crying, and so he goes to pick her up and get her bottle ready for her first nighttime snack.  
He sits back down, and feed her while Niall watch them fondly.  
  
“Thank you.” He finally says, and Louis smiles.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, I really don’t mind.” He says, not taking his eyes off his girl. He’d missed her incredibly much, and it's good to have her in is arms again.  
“No. Or, well, for that too I guess, but more like _thank you_.” He says, making Louis look up at him. “Thank you for making me realize that having a family with you is everything I ever wanted.” Louis smiles, biting his bottom lip slightly.  
“You’re very welcome.” He replies softly, as Niall leans down to kiss Kaithlynn’s forehead, before pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.  
“Happy anniversary babe, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
